How Was I Supposed To Know?
by Lilac
Summary: K, this is my first Kenyako fic, so if you don't like the coupling, LEAVE!!! Chapter 4: God help us if this sotry still intrigues you after this short piece of sh*t.
1. Butterfly

K, my first try at a Kenako fic, or whatever. Don't flame me too bad. Please!!!! I'm sorry if it's bad.....

d/c: I don't own Digimon. Never have, never will.

The Digimon Kaiser sighed as the object of her affections filled up the screen, with a fierce look in her eyes, ready for a battle. He smiled. For once in his life. No one, not even his faithful Digimon could make him smile. No one could make him feel the way he did about this girl. She was perfect. Like himself. She was wonderful. And there was something about her that he just couldn't place. Maybe it was the way her hair swayed around her face, maybe it was the way she smiled. Or maybe it was the way with just seeing her could make him forget that they were destined to be on opposite sides and make him forget all of his work. Make him forget everything but her.

He suddenly snapped out of his day dream as the alarm went off. He cursed himself. 'You fool! While you've been shamelessly daydreaming those intolerable nitwits have entered the city! They'll destroy the spire! That one is a major part of the plan! Dimwit!' He pressed a button over his head and grinned wickedly. 

"So, think you can get me with your charm? Think again, Miyako."

******************************************************************************

Miyako wiped her forehead as she and Halsemon entered the area. She and her Digimon had come alone, because Hikari was sick, Cody had practice, Daisuke had soccer and Takeru had to look after Hikari. Then she frowned and picked you her computer. ::You know, those little things they all carry around!::

Arrived in area safely. Something's up. There were no defense forces. It was too easy. Looking around. May need back up.

Miyako

She sent it and put the communicator in her bag. She then looked at the city. Nothing seemed to be attacking her. Yet.

She surveyed the land as she sped by. It was really basically metal and machine. The buildings were of metal, the streets were of metal. Everything was metal! But nothing seemed to be moving. Everything was dead still.

"Hm. Guess the people here are shy or something." Miyakos voice rang hollow in the large metal city-or whatever you wanted to refer it as. It's echo started to freak Miyako out.

Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She looked sharply as the figure stepped out behind the building.

This Digimon was plain weird. It was completely metal. That's it. It was a prism square. It had no special features. You could pour root beer on it and it wouldn't go anywhere it was so flat. It was about 3 feet tall, and she had no idea how it could move. It didn't appear to have wheels so she couldn't see how it could possibly move.

"Halsemon, take me down to that square thingy." Miyako said. 

"Are you sure Miyako? It look dangerous." Halsemon implied. She laughed.

"Oh c'mon? How can a box be dangerous?" Halsemon said nothing as she took Miyako down. 'Ugh. Scary. I'm beginning to sound like Daisuke.' She realized.

As Halsemon touched the ground, Miyako hopped off of her and went for the large, steel box. The stood in front of it, with her hands on her hips, giving it a confused look.

Suddenly, it moved. Miyako gasped as she jumped back. It shook some more. 

"Miyako, I think we better back away." Halsemon worried. Suddenly, the box jumped in the air, and started to transform. But it's profile was blocked by a large sum of mist that has suddenly blanketed the area. Miyako was blinded.

"Halsemon?" She called out. There was no response. "Halsemon?" She called a little louder, her breath catching in her throat. No, where was her Digimon?

Suddenly, a large, 3 by 4 metal butterfly appeared in front of her. It was brightly painted green, blue, red and orange and could have almost passed for a real butterfly, save the size, but the mechanical flapping of it's wings gave it away. Miyako frowned. This beautiful creation couldn't be that box she saw a minute ago, could it?

Suddenly it swung a wing forward, catching her in the side. Miyako was unprepared, so she went flying 4 feet, out of the mists. She groaned as she propped up her upper body, 'Halsemon?' Halsemon was no where in sight.

A metal squeaking was heard as the butterfly came back. It was so fast Miyako again didn't have time to prepare herself as the butterfly took the end of it's body and flicked her about 12 feet away. Miyako screamed as she hit a metal pole. Then it zoomed over to Miyako, stood her up, and started flapping her in-between it's wings. She felt the tears of pain stream down her face as she was hit from every side. She suddenly heard a crack.

"OWWW!!!!!" She screamed as she felt her arm snap in two pieces. The machine didn't stop. Finally, the pain was too much to bare.

'Halsemon? Where are you?' She thought before she groaned and closed her eyes.

******************************************************************************

Ken slammed down on his control panel angrily. "You were only supposed to get her Digimon! Not her!" He cursed. He tried to send another command to it, but it simply continued to slam his love between it's wings. Finally the Digimon Kasier couldn't stand watching.

"I'm going out there." He growled. Worromon knew he shouldn't have but he did anyway.

"But Master! Changemon is a violent and unruly Digimon, even under your control he might still attack you!" Ken looked behind him angrily.

"This is none of your concern Worromon. I wish you would stay out of my business." With that he turned on his heel and walked down the hall. Worromon looked after him worriedly.

'I hope Ken knows what he's doing.'

******************************************************************************

Ken's heart raced as he and Dragonmon raced to the metal city. What happened? Could Miyako be..........? 'No.' He told himself as e gripped the reins harder. 'I won't allow myself to think like that.' Still.....

"Go faster!"

******************************************************************************

Finally Ken arrived at the spot. Changemon was still rapidly beating the unconscious Miyako. He was absolutely furious.

"CHANGEMON!!!!!!" He roared, jumping off the dragon type Digimon. The butterfly turned it's head, realizing, even thought it was a machine, that it had done wrong. It stopped flapping it's wings and Miyako started to drop. The Digimon Kasier rushed to her aid, and caught her. She looked at the poor thing he held in his arms. It felt like her spine has been broken, and it was obvious her knees caps had popped and her arms, legs, ankles and wrists has been broken also. Ken was boiling with rage.

"You stupid, inbelcilic Digimon! I can't believe you worked for me! You don't deserve to live!" And Ken got a chip out of his pocket, and threw it angrily at Changemon. It attempted to move out of the way, but Kens throw was so fast and accurate that it was hit before it even thought about moving.

The monster let out a loud scream as it was slowly deleted, kilobyte by kilobyte. Ken felt a little bit better, but not much. He looked at the dying figure in his arms, and his eyes softened.

"Dragonmon, back to the castle." He whispered as he got himself and Miyako on.

******************************************************************************

Kens eyes threatened to give way to tears, but he held them back angrily. Why were the Tendmon taking so long? It had been half a Digital hour already! He had put up the cities defense shield so her idiotic friends wouldn't come looking for Miyako. But why WERE they taking so long? Only every single bone on her body was broken! It shouldn't have taken that long!

"Ken! You're thinking irrationally. That girl has obviously captured your thoughts. If she continues to do this, you may slip up and your perfection would be ruined. A simple enemy can't do this to you. You are a strong individual. You will fight through this. It is a simple crush. You can't fall into this. You must fight that strong force that young Digidestined has. After all....."

"We're done. She's healed. You may see the patient." A Tendmon came out. Ken smiled and went into the mini- clinic he has set up, incase he himself or a Digimon got hurt. He went to Miyako's side and kneeled down.

"It's O.K, Love. You'll make it. You are an excellent person. You are strong and will make it through this. Now, if you would just open your eyes. For..." Ken suddenly shut up and frowned at himself. 'This girl has affected me. I'm talking to her unconscious form. This isn't good. You're being illogical. You better remove this girl before she has you completely under her spell.' The he frowned again as he realized something. 'Did I just call her 'love'?' He shook his head in descust.

******************************************************************************

Ken sighed as he put her down on the hard, metal floor gently. He crouched down as he gazed at her, long flowing purple hair and her slim profile. He sighed again.

"The last time. The last time I will be able to feel her soft skin." He mummered as he ran his hand across her cheek. "The last time I will be able to simply stare at her. The only time I could...." Ken stopped himself. He smiled. "Yes, the only time. So foolish, yet...." He stared at her again.

He slowly bent down and lowered his head towards her, eyes closed, pulling in for a kiss when....

"Guys! I can see the signal now! Miyako must be up here!" Ken jumped up, and ran behind a building. Under the same one Dragonmon had taken shade under. He looked on as Miyako groaned.

"Wha?" She muttered. Suddenly Sora and Taichi ran up to her.

"Miyako! Are you O.K?!" Sora exclaimed, rushing to her. Miyako groaned again, and nodded.

"Ha! Told you she was O.K!" Taichi said triumphantly. Sora gave him a dirty look as helped Miyako up.

"Go back to your to sister!" She yelled. 

"Well her boyfriend is taking care of her." Taichi growled.

"Which one? Dai or T.K?" Sora asked.

"Both!" Taichi exploded. Sora laughed. Taichi gave her a look and crossed his arms. "So, you think that's funny?" He demanded. She nodded. He sighed.

"Whatever." Miyako looked all around. Where was she? A metal box. Mist. Butterfly. Knocked out. The Digimon Kasier. Found. She frowned and back tracked. Digimon Kasier? What? Suddenly a mental image of him appeared. He was kneeling next to her. She was in a white, hospital looking room, with shelves of god only knows what. She was on a hospital type bed. But she somehow knew that she wasn't in the hospital. 

__

"It's O.K, Love. You'll make it. You are an excellent person. You are strong and will make it through this. Now, if you would just open your eyes. For..." 

The image left her as Miyako gasped. That was the Digimon Kaiser's voice!

"Miyako, are you O.K?" Sora asked, snapping her out of her dream world. Miyako focused on Sora.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora nodded.

"Well, we better be getting back. The others will think that Digidude got us." Taichi said. Sora nodded.

"So, tell us what happened."

Taichi, Sora and Miyako walked away, under the eyes of Ken. He smiled.

"Maybe I'll have that kiss one day Miyako. Maybe one day I'll be holding you in my arms. But for now, we're enemies." His smiled turned twisted as he thought about the irony of it. He could never be with his love because of the sides they represented. Never.

******************************************************************************

O.K, not even *I* thought it would turn out that lame. But it did. There will be another part, unfortunately. I'll try to make it more interesting. I promise!

P.S: Did I spell 'Kasier' right?

Lilac


	2. Head Over Heels

Did I bore you all to death with that last chapter? Sorry! I am sooo uncreative! ::sigh:: And thank all of you for Cody's Japanese name! The dubbed series is affecting my mind! And since everyone has a different idea to know Kasier is spelt, I'll just go on spelling it the way I am. K? Oh, and did anyone notice that everyone seems to pronouce Ken's last name differently in the dubbed series? Or is it just me? O.K, I'll shut up now. Here's the next part.

d/c: Why? Why? OH WHY DO I NOT OWN DIGIMON?! Do you know? Or maybe YOU!!!!!!

How Was I Supposed To Know? Chapter 2

Miyako sighed as she walked along the crowed sidewalk, Hikari by her side. At least, she assumed Hikari was still there. God only knew. But something had been troubling her. She hadn't told any of the others the visual she had of the Digimon Kasier. Had he really saved her? She couldn't see any other way she could have woken up without a scratch after that abuse. But even if he did, they why? They were on completely different sides. Why would he? 

"Aloha! Earth to Miyako!" Hikari's hand was waved in front of Miyakos face. 

"AI!" Miyako yelled, dropping her ice cream. Hikari frowned.

"Hey. You've really been out of it all day. What's on your mind?" Miyako sighed as she continued walk.

"It's nothing." Hikari nodded.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to someone I'm always here." Miyako, avoiding eyes, nodded. "Good. Now, did you know Daisuke's team has a match against that super genius's Ken Ichijouji team?" Miyako's eyes went from depressed to lovey.

"Oh my god! He is soooo adorable! I mean, god look at that body! And I adore his hair! And" Hikari sighed as Miyako continued to yak.

"And he's such a good soccer player and he is so smart and I bet he's really sensitive and did you see that pop commercial he did? He looked sooo sexy! And..." Just then Miyako bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! So sorry mister! I didn't mean to! I am soo..." Then Miyako looked up. She gasped. Hikari's eyes bugged out.

"Is it you?! Is it REALLY you?! OMG! I am one of your biggest fans! You are such good soccer player! I adore you Ken Ichijouji Suddenly everyone stared at the pair. Ken eyes nearly bugged out. Was this really Miyako? Wow! She looked even better when they weren't fighting!

"Mr. Inchijouji!! Is it true that you are staring in the next season of Indecision?"

"Is it true they're, like, naming a soccer stadium after you?"

"Is it true that you're seeing American Super Model Cindy Crawford?" Ken frowned. What?

"I am not available for comment at the present time." Ken said. Everyone sighed and went away. Except for the love struck Miyako. Ken gave one of his very rare smiles at her.

"I am very sorry for bumping into your Miss. Could I get you something for your trouble?" He offered. He saw Miyakos eyes shine with excitement. She looked so funny it was Ken could do to keep from laughing.

"Oh sure! Of course, it was really my fault! I mean, I was soo clumsy!" Miyako exclaimed, hanging onto his arm. Ken smiled again. Her touch was some how....like a drug. He really REALLY wanted it. Hell, he needed it! It just felt so....right.

"Would your friend like to come along with us?" He asked. Hikari had an almost- suspicious look on her face replied.

"No thank you. I have to get home and, um, do.... something." Ken gave her a cold look. Miyako didn't seem to notice her tone or her voice. She didn't seem to notice Kens glare either.

"Well, Hikari. Your loss my gain. C'mon! Let's go!" Miyako exclaimed happily, grinning like a hyena. She then started walking....almost dragging Ken.... to the nearest Cafe. He then started walking of his own free will. smiling down at the carefree girl on his arm. It was kind of funny. Any girl in the world would love to hang off his arm like that. And they had. And he had shook thyem all off. They were so annyoing. But Miyako was.......different somehow. He couldn't explain it. She just was.

Miyako smiled happily. This was soo meant to be. He was soo nice! Taking her out to lunch just because she bumped into him. What a sincere person. And it just felt right.

Neither of them felt Hikaris hard glare. She didn't know what, but something was different about him. 'What's with him? He feel so...cold.'

******************************************************************************

"And so anyway, then he actually ate the worm, the idiot! And they had to rush Daisuke to the hospital, since the worm had gotten some kinda poisonous guk on it! And they got the worm out, but he was throwing up for about 5 days later. It was so funny!" Miyako told. Ken laughed. That's all Miyako had been making him do. He had never laughed before. But she seemed to be bringing some sun shine into his dark life. 

Kens thought were interrupted as the food came. Miyakos eyes widened as she looked down at her plate. She had chosen some waffles, bacon, chocolate rice balls, and a whole other assortment of things. She really had just chosen a whole bunch of side orders and a waffle. Ken was simply having an assortment of vegetable, and fruits. Miyako frowned as she looked at his plate.

"Hey, Ken. Is that all you're eating?" He nodded. Miyako frowned. "You really could have something more exiting." Ken smiled at her.

"I have to eat healthily. It engages the body and mind." He said. Miyako still frowned.

"Yeah. Whatever. Here, try a chocolate rice ball." She said, shoving it in his face. Ken releculently took a bit of it. He chewed slowly for a minute.

"So?" She demanded. Ken just kind of shrugged. Miyako sighed, but smiled at the same time. "You're weird, but cute." Ken blushed at this comment. Miyako giggled.

So they basically ate and talked. Well, Miyako did most of the talking. Ken just listened and enjoyed her company. Finally the meal ended. Ken had just paid for it. 

He suddenly reach across the table and took Miyakos hand. Looking deeply in her eyes, he said "Look, Miyako Inoue. I think you're a really great person and I want to see you again." Miyako couldn't believe her ears. She simply stared at him, dumb struck. The great Ken **WHATEVER** wanted to see little old her again? The smartest, most althetic boy in the world wanted to see her?

"So, could I have your phone number so we could plan to get together again?" He asked. Miyako simply nodded, still surprised. Ken smiled.

"Great! Could you write it down here?" Ken took a pen and a piece of paper out from his pocket. Miyako took it and wrote her number down. Ken took it back, and put it carefully back in his pocket.

"I'll phone you tonight. I would walk you home," Ken said. "But I have a photo shoot. Really sorry. " Then, he flashed her a smile and walked out of the cafe. Miyako still sat there, dumbstruck. Then it hit her.

"Did he just ask me out on a date?"

******************************************************************************

Miyako walked along the street, lovestruck. In fact, she happened to wander on the road, where a truck driver nearly ran her over.

"WATCH OUT YOU BITCH!!!" He leaned out the window.

"Have a happy day." Miyako sighed as she walked back on to the sidewalk, not really listening. The truck driver muttered a few choice words and drove off. 

It's amazing that she found her way home, considering how stuck she was. But she did, and she was alive and well.

She unlocked the door with some difficulties, and prance into the house. Fortunately her parents were working at the convince store, or else they would have probably taken Miyako to the hospital. She went to her room and sat down, and stared at the phone. And stared. And stared.

5 hours later...............

Miyako glared at the phone. Her cheery mood had worn off and now she just wanted the phone to ring. She wanted to hear Ken's beautiful voice talk to her, she wanted to smile at his words. She wanted to know that he was sincere when he said that he had wanted to see her again. Miyako suddenly had a horrible thought. What if Ken said that to every girl that bumped into him? What if he really was dating Cindy Crawford? Whoever she was. Then, she got mad.

"Ring phone! I dare you to! Or are you too scared? Are you scared to feel the wrapth? Huh? HUH?!"

__

Ring.......

Miyako nearly fell off her bed in shock. Then screamed with joy. "Yeah! I KNEW he'd phone me back!"

__

Ring.......

Miyako straightened her clothes out, and the picked up the phone, and in her sweetest voice said..... "Ken?" "No. Sorry, my name's Hikari." Her friend said sarcastically. Miyako sighed.

"I can't talk. I'm expecting a call from Ken." She said.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Miyako suddenly didn't want to hang up.

"What about him?" She asked fearfully. Had something happened to Ken? 

"I don't know, but, well...... do you sense something _cold _ about Ken?" Hikari asked. She frowned.

"No! Why?" Hikari sighed.

"Well, when you bumped into him today, I just got a bad vibe from him." She explained. Miyako got angry. 'How DARE she say something like that when she doesn't even know him!'

"Excuse me Hikari. But I think that you've just got a bit of the jealous bug because Ken took a special interest in me and not you. How can you say that about him? You don't know him! He offered to get you lunch too but you refused! He's a perfect gentleman and really nice! He walked me home! Or, at least he would have if he hadn't had a photo shoot! So shut up about him! And besides, I'm in love with him!" And with that, she slammed the phone down on one of her best friends and crossed her arms angrily.

'That Hikari! She is so jealous and she doesn't even know it! She had two guys swarming for her love and just because I found someone special she's jealous! And.... did I just tell her I loved him?' Miyako gasped. She couldn't feel that strongly about him, could she? Of course not! She was in the what? Sixth grade! Love wasn't an option. But what did she feel for him? It was past friendship. At least, she thought it was. But..... Miyako didn't know what it was. So what was it?

******************************************************************************

Ken sighed as camera after camera flashed at him. That's all he got. Cameras flashed and questions asked. About every girl teenager in the country had it for him. But it was only for his fame. None of those girls could love him for him. No one. But there was always an acceptation to the rule, Ken had learned, and this one was Miyako. At least he hoped. But, what if she learned that he was the Digimon Kaiser? He shook his head slightly. She would never find out. She couldn't. It would hurt too much for him.

He suddenly heard his watch beep. He calmly got off the stand. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. But picture time is over. Have a good day." He then walked out of the room, leaving everyone to stare after him.

******************************************************************************

Ken sighed as he reached the limo. Next, he was scheduled to go to a commercial shoot, but he had made time to phone Miyako.

He got into the black door, and shut it. The driver, Heji, started driving to their next destination. Ken picked up the black phone, and gripping it tightly, phone the number Miyako had left him.

It rang a few times, before Miyako answered it. "Hello?" She asked. Ken's raced at the sound of her voice.

"Hi, Miyako?" He asked.

"Ken! Hello!" She exclaimed. She sounded genuinely happy to hear him.

"Hello. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the cafe again after my soccer game tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course! Oh hey! Is that a date?" She asked. Ken gulped. _'Oh uh.....'_

"Well, do you want it to be?" He choked out. _'Stupid, stupid stupid!' _ He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Her waited nervously for an answer.

"Sure!" She exclaimed happily. Ken breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh that reminds me! That soccer game tomorrow? You're playing against the team my friend is on!" 'Oh great.' Ken thought.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah! His name is Daisuke! He thinks a lot of himself so don't encourage him and kick his butt in the soccer game." Miyako told him. Ken smiled.

"O.K, whatever you say. See you tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Love you. Bye." Ken hung up the phone, pleased at how the conversation had gone.

"Did I just say 'Love you' to Miyako?" He asked himself. But then he shook his head.

"Na, I'm day dreaming."

**********************************

O.K, that was pretty boring. Sorry again. I tried. Kinda. But anyway, R&R please! Pretty please with cherries on top!


	3. Soccer Ball

O.K, this chapter is....uh....we'll I haven't written it yet, but I will in 2 secs! O.K? O.K! Here' the next part to the most boring fic in history! And I am so sorry for not writing another part for like, a year! I just needed to catch up on my main series!

d/c: I don't own Digimon. ::cough:: Yet, anyway.

How Was I supposed To Know? Part 3

Miyako floated along beside her friends, smiling and day dreaming, and looking too happy for her own good, Daisuke decided.

"Hey, Miyako! Any one home? Has there ever BEEN anyone home?" He asked, knocking on her head. Miyako simply flipped him over her back cheerfully and went floating along to the game.

"Ugh..." Daisuke muttered, holding his head.

"Here, let me help you up." Takeru extended his hand. Daisuke shook his head and then glared at him.

"I can get up by myself, T.A!" He exclaimed. Takeru shrugged.

"Fine. See you at the game." He said. Hikari laughed as she and Takeru went ahead. Iroi stood over Daisuke, frowning.

"What's up with you, Iori?" He asked.

"You said you could help yourself up but I frankly don't see anything happening here. You know, Miyako would be laughing at you right now if her head weren't up in the clouds." THAT got Daisuke motivated.

"Yeah right! I'm going to get there before everyone! I'll show them! I'll take one of my short cuts!" He laughed like a maniac and then headed off in the other direction. Iroi sweatdropped.

"Miyako! Wait for me!"

**************************************

'C'mon you stupid idiots!' Ken thought, checking his watch yet again.

"I think the Ichijouji soccer ball should have Ken's face plastered all over it. It'd be a great hit with the girls." Some idiot with an American accent drawled.

"Yes. What do you think of that Ken?" His manager turned to him.

"Huh?" He asked. He mentally shook himself. "Yeah, that would be great. It should also slice, dice and make Jullian's fries. Now c'mon, I'm going to be late for the soccer game." He said quietly, jumping out of his chair and heading at a fast pace for the van. The board stared after him.

"That's what we could call the ball! Ichijouji crazy!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Who cares?! If it sells, I'll hang my underwear from the flag post outside!"

************************************************

"And the score is 2:2, making it a tie and the young genius Ken Ichijouji still isn't here!"

Miyako sighed. The entire reason she was here was to see Ken. If he didn't shoe up she might as well just stayed in bed and had dreams of becoming 'Mrs. Ken Ichijouji' but no! She was forced to daydream infront of screaming fans and Daisuke!

"He'd better show up!" Miyako said, squeezing something. Hard.

"OW! Miyako! That is not what my hand is for!" Iroi exclaimed.

"Opps! Sorry!" Miyako blushed. Iroi sighed.

"Don't worry, Ken'll be here. Then you can shout and scream like you planed." Iroi said reassuringly.

"Thanks. I hope you're right." Miyako said glumly.

"Wait a minute! What's this? Is the famous Ichijouji van pulling up?" The referee asked. Everyone in the stand turned around to see a purple haired boy getting out of the van.

"Yes it is!" The crowd was cheering too loudly for the referee to be heard. Ken got out of the van with his soccer bag at his side, climbing down the steps, eyeing the rows, searching for Miyako. When he found her, he flashed a little smile. Miyako nearly fainted.

"H-He smiled at me!" She squeaked, falling on top Iroi's lap. He sweatdropped.

"Yes. He smiled at you. Now, if you don't mind, you're cutting off the circulation to my legs." He grunted, trying to get the day dreaming Miyako off his legs.

Ken walked down to his coach.

"Gomen. The soccer ball meeting took a little longer then expected." He said, bowing.

"It's all right! Just go out there and work your magic! 13, you're off!" He yelled, The two boys exchanged places and the game truly began.

***************************************

"He's good." Taichi exclaimed. "He could be even better then me!"

"Try not to be too egotistical, although I know it's hard, just spare us this once." Hikari begged. Taichi pouted as everyone else laughed. Excusing Miyako, of course. A jet liner could've crashed right beside her and she wouldn't have noticed at that moment. All she could think of was Ken. She watched his athletic grace and he ran down the field with the ball, way ahead of everyone else. About 5 feet away from the net, he kicked it. It went soaring past the goalie, making a clean break for the net.

The crowd cheered wildly. Miyako, on the other hand, was screaming.

"YEAH! YOU GO KEN!! SHOW THEM WHOSE BOSS OF THE FIELD! Kick THE PANTS OFF DAISUKE!!!!!!!!! I-" At about that point, Iroi covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up! Do you want Ken to think you're a nut?!" He demanded. Miyako smiled airily.

"But I'm his nut." Iroi sweatdropped, yet again. Why couldn't his friends be sane? Just one of them. That was all he asked.

Suddenly a banner caught Miyako's eye. Two girls were holding the sides of it. They looked to be about 14 or so. The banner read 'We want to bear your children, Ichijouji! What about an orgy?' Fortunately for them, the security reached them before Miyako did.

"Let me at 'em! I'll show them-"

"Miyako! The security officer just threw them out! Now calm down!"

"But those stupid bimbos!"

"Ken's playing..."

"O.K." She went back to watching her beloved Ken. He was once again in possession of the ball. The only one who even had a possibility of touching him was Daisuke, but even he was trailing feet behind.

Miyako was cheering so loud it was a miracle security didn't throw _her _out. Ken turned to face her. He smiled. Stopped paying attention.

__

Slide.

Crash.

Ken shook his head as he raised his forebody on his arms. What the?

He looked next to him. A brown haired boy was doing the same thing he was, a little smile on his face. The only difference was he got up faster.

"Here." He said, offering Ken and hand. Not wanting to be rude in front of his public, Ken accepted.

"Sorry I had to do that." He apologised. "But you were heading for the goal."

'No shit sherlock.' Ken though in disgust as he was helped up.

"It is completely understandable. It is the game of soccer after all." He said, dusting himself off.

"Oh yeah. You were just to busy looking at everyone to notice me slipping up past you." Daisuke gloated. Ken smiled slightly.

"You are truly a worth opponent." He said. 'Maybe that'll shut him up.' He thought. But to his dismay, Daisuke kept talking.

"Me? Daisuke? A worthy opponent? Wow, that's a compliment coming from you." 'Duh.' Ken frowned. Daisuke, where had he heard that name before... Miyako. This was her friend. Oh crap! How could someone so stupid know someone so... Miyakoish.

"I mean, seriously, about how many people do you call your worth opponent?" Daisuke asked, not really expecting an answer. The game had ended and everyone was headed to the showers. Dai still wouldn't shut up.

"Not many, I guess. I mean, wow..." At about that point Ken didn't even bother listening to him. What was the point? He was like a Himatomon. Always spewing out useless information that you never needed or wanted to know.

*************************************

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Taichi asked, looking around. The sun was setting. It was about 15 minutes after the soccer game, and Daisuke had just gotten out.

Miyako looked around at everyone. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to wait around for Ken. We have a cafe date." She said. Taichi shrugged.

"Suit yourself. He had just better have you home by curfew. I'm not getting blamed." Miyako nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problemo." The other headed off, Daisuke talking about how he had amazingly tripped Ken. Miyako smiled. Daisuke could be a real pain sometimes, but he was fun.

After a few moments, Ken headed out.

"Hiya!" Miyako exclaimed, popping up behind him.

"AH!" Ken gave a little squeak and turned around.

"Miyako! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed. Miyako smiled and blushed.

"Opps. Sorry!" She giggled. Ken smiled.

"It's O.K. So how'd you like the soccer game?"

"Oh my god! I loved it! You were so good! You were untouchable! I mean, wow! You could play on the professional soccer team." Ken blushed at her words. Then he thought of something.

"Untouchable. Untouchable. Miyako you're brilliant!" He exclaimed, grabbing her and twirling her around.

"Whoa there! Don't..." Miyako was too dizzy to finish as he set her down.

"Gomen! Sorry, but you just gave me the perfect name for the new soccer ball that's coming out! Untouchable!" He said. Miyako grinned.

"Cool! But I want 50% of all the profits!" They both laughed as they continued to walk along.

"Look, I'm sorry about my friend, Daisuke. He can be a little obnoxious sometimes, but he really is a good person deep down once you get to know him. Trust me." Miyako said, smiling.

"I'll take your word for it." He said, sighing.

"Let me guess. He wouldn't shut up about beating you, no?" She asked. Ken nodded. She sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry, that's just the way he is." Ken nodded.

"We all have our faults." 

"Yeah right. You don't have any." Miyako said. Ken's face turned to stone, it seemed.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Miyako." He said quietly.

"Opps. I did it again! I'm sorry Ken. I keep judging people by how they look and not by their personalities. Don't worry Ken. If it makes you feel better I'm sure you have tons of flaws! Of course, not any more then Daisuke." Ken smirked secretly as Miyako continued to talk. She had a weird way of making him feel better, but hey, all's hilarious in love and war, right? Or was it something else... Who cared?

************************************

Ken stared down at his coffee. There was no way he was going to drink it! His coach said it was bad for him. Besides, he tried it once and he had hated it. In fact, Sam had been the one who had fed him some. Ek!

"So anyway, I'm just like 'Hikari, if you don't eat that, I will.' So that motivated her, and she stuffed it in her face, which I didn't mean to make her do, and then Takeru nearly had to do the heimlick manoeuvre on her but thankfully she wasn't hospitalised." Ken broke out in laughter. Miyako had a funny way of telling these things. A thousand people could have told him the same thing and he wouldn't have laughed. It was just the way she said things, he guessed.

"Ken, aren't you going to drink that?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't like coffee."

"Then why'd you order it?" She demanded, looking at him strangely. He was tempted to blush and cower in his seat, but he didn't. He just shrugged.

"Because you were ordering it I guess."

"Then can I have it?" Ken was a little surprised with her forwardness. He wouldn't have been that forward. In fact, he knew no one that would be like that. But it was simply another one of this girls charms.

"Sure." He said, sliding it over to her. She attacked it strategically, taking the wiping off first, and then going for the coffee. Ken smiled.

Suddenly her D Terminal beeped. She frowned as she stopped gorging down on her mocha at read it. 

Miyako

Don't know where you are but it's urgent. Break your date with Ken and come down to the computer lab. We have trouble in the DW.

Hikari

Miyako sighed. Why did _she _have to be a digidestined? Couldn't they take care of it themselves? Yet, she digressed as she sighed. They were a team, yada yada, some nice team stuff, yada yada, swearing, yada yada.

On my way

She wrote back, and then smiled at Ken.

"Ken, I'm really sorry but an emergency has come up and I'm needed. Gomen, could we do this another time?"

"No worries. It's fine. I'll call you later." Ken said coolly. Miyako sighed in relief.

"Thanks. See ya!" She exclaimed. When he was sure she was out of sight, Ken slapped some money down on the table and got out of the restaurant, calmly, but quickly. He knew what the 'emergency' was, and he needed to be there.

***********************************

"Thank a lot guys!" Miyako exclaimed upon bursting into the computer room. "I just had to leave poor Ken there, alone, with no one to talk to and-" She covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh no! I just left him there with the bill! I'm suck an evil person!"

"She's got that right." Daisuke muttered.

"But it's all your fault since you guys called me here and-"

"Miyako, shut up!" Daisuke yelled. She did.

"Thank you."

Koshirou coughed. "There's been a major disturbance in one of these areas. See?" He pointed to a black cube on the screen. It would have been normal, if little waves hadn't been coming from it. They looked liked sound waves to Miyako.

"Well, let's go! Digiport open!" Daisuke called out, flashing his D-3 in front of the screen. Within a matter of seconds, all of them were gone across the barrier to the digital world.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was that? The next chapter should come out in a week or two. I have every thing planned out. ::cackles evilly while people stare:: Well? R&R!


	4. The Shortest Chapter You'll Ever See in ...

O.K., here we go. Next chapter. Aren't you so proud of me? ::people start throwing things:: I guess not! ::starts crying::

d/c: I don't own Digimon.

How Was I Supposed To Know?

"Whoa..." Daisuke breathed. Everyone was speechless. This was, well, hard to believe. Hard to believe that anyone could do something so... evil.

Yeah, evil. The entire sector had been completely wiped out. Nothing was there. Digimon lay there, dying on the sands. 

Miyako clenched her fists in anger. This was purely unbelievable. When she got ahold of the Digimon Kaiser, he was going to be sorry he was ever born!

"This.." Hikari breathed. "This is just sick!" Daisuke reached out to touch on of the dying creatures, but before he came into contact, it simply evaporated infront of him. He held back a choked sob of dispair.

"Guys?" Iroi asked weakly.

"Yeah?" Miyako responded, her voice cracking.

  
"What are we going to do?" This question stumped everyone.  
  
"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do. Hikari, Takeru, do you guys know if there's any hospital in this world?" Daisuke asked.

"I-I don't think so." Takeru replied. "Besides, it's might not be safe to move them... there are too many and I have a feeling that we're too late to save them anyway." Daisuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then I guess there's only one thing we can do. Follow the path of destruction."

*******************************

The Kaiser laughed at the horrified look on the digidestined's faces. This was nearly too good to be true. Even their leader had a look of absolute depair. He had hit their weak spot. Gore.

But he frowned as he saw the crest fallen face of the purple haired girl. Depression simply didn't fit her, he decided.

"Master?" A weak voice asked.

"What is it, worm?" He demanded.

"Why did you have to hurt all those Digimon?" He asked meekly.

"Because. It's none of your buisness anyway." And with that, the Kaiser kicked the Digimon to the far side of the room, not taking any notice to how hard he hit the wall.

"Miyako..." He whispered. The name itself was so beautiful. The purple haired girl had him, there was no denying it. Yet, it was something he would never admit to anyone. Not even himself.

He did a close up of her on the computer screen. Her face reflected anger, disbelief, and hatred. He flinched. The hatred, was directed at him, he was certain.

'No, not you.' He thought. 'The Digimon Kaiser. She loves you. She would never do anything to hurt you. Miyako loves you.' Love.

The Digimon Kaiser suddenly stood right up in his chair. No, she did not love him. She couldn't love him. She was good. He was evil. It could not be.

"I'll teach her not to love me." He mumbled aloud. 

"Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"What?" He snapped.

"N-nothing." He walked out of the room, but the Kaiser didn't notice.

"Yes. I will teach her."

****************************

'Follow the path of destruction.' Miyako thought bitterly. She looked away as they passed more dying Digimon. Hikari and Takeru had gone off in one direction, while she Daisuke and Iroi had gone in the other. Whoever found the DK first emailed each other. Miyako wasn't so sure she wanted to find him. When she did, she knew she'd do something she'd end up regretting. Like killing him.

'Well, I might not regret that.' she thought.

"Miyako?" Hawkmon asked.

  
"Yeah?" She asked, her voice a little weak form not speaking for so long.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What I'm going to do to the Kaiser once we find that heartless baka." She murmured.

"Do we want to find him?" Iroi asked. "I mean, look at what he did to those Digimon. They didn't even do anything. What would he do to us?"

"Let's not think about that right now." Daisuke muttered, walking on ahead. He was at the front follow the 'path.' He didn't look any happier then the rest of them.

Miyako stared at her leader curiously. This was really bugging him. She picked up her pace and went next to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, are you O.K.?" She whispered. He looked at her. Miyako nearly gasped. His eyes help pain, such pain she'd never seen in his eyes before. He looked almost dead.

"Not really." he whispered. But then he forced a smile. "But I guess this is what comes with the job." Miyako just stared at her leader as he continued at walk, and then sighed as she caught up. She never would get that guy.

"Hello Digidestined." The voice of their oh so familiar rival slashed the air like a knife. Daisuke spun around.

"Hello." he spat. "Come to cause a little more mayhem?" The Digimon Kaiser laughed, his Airdramon flapping to keep above ground level.

"You could say that." Then, she snapped his fingers. 

"Hey, that the?" Suddenly he was directly behind her, holding her wrists back so she couldn't use her upper body.

"Miyako!" Iroi cried.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in the digital world, because she surely won't." Her eyes became saucers. No. It wasn't happening. Oh god no.

"Good bye, digifools and I suggest you say goodbye to her," Miyako's knees were kicked and she was brought down to the Kaiser's knees. He snapped his fingers again and they were both on Airdramon, flying towards away from her friends.

"No.." she whispered. He gave a maniac grin, and whispered into her ear,

"Yes, Miyako."

______________________________________________________________________________

Lilac: ::sitting in a theatre seat:: ::turns to person next to her::

Lilac: I hope I get nominated for something.

Person rolled their eyes and ignores her. Miyako comes to the podium, with a Prodigious award, and a few envelopes::

Miyako: And in the worst chapter fic in the shortest amount of pages with the least point the Prodigious award goes it... ::she opens envelope:: Lilac, with her Kenyako fic 'How Was I Supposed To Know', chapter 4.

Lilac: ::is gasping in shock:: OMG! I was chosen! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs screaming her way to the podium. Knocks Miyako to the side and begins talking::

Lilac: I really didn't have a speech ready because I didn't think I'd be up here but ::pulls out 20 page speech:: I'd like to thank my brain for being so damn lazy, Daisuke because he gave me the inspiration to do this, my stories because they have no point at all, and all you Kenyako fans who actually bother reading this and I'd like to tell you a story about how once broccoli got stuck in my eyes ::Miyako shoves her off::

Miyako: Thank you Lilac. ::glares::

That's basically it. ::shrugs:: Don't worry, the next chapter WILL be longer. It's hard to get them much shorter then this.

Lilac

Proud Supporter of PDM


End file.
